Warriors Lemons (taking requests!)
by ARandomWierdo
Summary: Detailed Warriors lemons. I take requests of all kinds, but am still new to this. Not much else to say
1. Intro and Requests

Warriors Lemons

I do take requests. They can be straight, gay, or have multiple cats. No limits really.

 **Form:**

Cat 1: (name, gender, age, what they look like, and 3-5 personality traits)

Cat 2: (same as above)

Add more if you wish

Type: (love, lust, rape, gang rape, lovelust, etc)

Where: (location)

How: (brief description of what happens)

Kits?: (If any. Give names and if you want,) appearances

These will be detailed, but keep in mind I'm still new at this.


	2. Lemon 1: Barley x Ravenpaw (love)

**Cat 1: Barley**

 **Cat 2: Ravenpaw**

 **Type: love**

 **Requested By: none**

Barley got up from the hay bale, stretching quietly. He peered over at Ravenpaw, watching the younger cat's chest rise and fall rythmically in sleep.

The black and white tom leapt silently down from the hay bale, his tail swishing. He padded out of the barn, relishing the feel of the cool night air in his thick pelt. This green-leaf had been very warm.

Barley roamed for a while, finally ending up climbing onto the barn roof. He sat quietly, watching the stars. He thought about Ravenpaw, chuckling inwardly as he thought about how scared and insecure he'd been, and how courageous and certain he was now. Barley admired that about Ravenpaw. He admired a lot about Ravenpaw actually.

Barley hadn't been sure what to think of the young black tom when he arrived. The two became close, inseperable even, quite quickly. It hadn't taken much for Barley to be swept off his paws. He loved Ravenpaw, but he didn't think Ravenpaw loved him back. It's not often that toms like other toms anyway. Barley sighed.

As though the thought had conjured him up, Ravenpaw himself walked up behind Barley, then curled up next to him. "Can't sleep?" Ravenpaw asked, his black pelt shimmering in the starlight. His green eyes we kind and warm as he looked over at Barley.

"No. What about you?" Barley asked softly, not looking away from the stars of Silverpelt. "No. I noticed that you left," Ravenpaw answered quietly. "I thought you might be feeling lonely. What's got you so deep in thought, eh?" the sleek black tom asked, nuzzling his best friend.

Barley blushed. "Nothing. It's nothing," he murmured, his gaze betraying his lies. Ravenpaw raised an eyebrow. "What's really going through your head Barley?" he asked, trying to appear stern. His tail flicked with amusement.

"I was thinking about... You," Barley finally admits, turning to look at Ravenpaw. His amber eyes held so much pain and longing that it broke Ravenpaw's heart.

"I love you Ravenpaw. I want you to be my mate," Barley rumbled in his deep voice. Ravenpaw looked surprised, then confused. He smiled, licking Barley's nose. A faint lustful look entered his gaze. "Prove it." Barley looked dazed for a moment. He smirked, standing up and stretching. "Not here. Follow me," he purred seductively. Together the two toms leapt down from the barn and walked back into it. Barley led Ravenpaw into a little den area behind a stack of hay. He smiled.

"Have you ever done this before?"

"No..." Ravenpaw answered, blushing beneath his fur.

"Me neither. Erm, crouch?" Barley purred, feeling a little nervous. He saw the pink tip of Ravenpaw's member and stroked it with his tail, coaxing it out. He rolled Ravenpaw onto his back, purring. He slowly took the small tom's member in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip. He earned a small moan from Ravenpaw.

"D... Do that again," Ravenpaw begged, bucking involuntarily. Barley smiled and obliged, sucking and swirling his tongue to pleasure Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw hissed in pleasure, releasing into Barley's mouth. He crouched, tail swishing.

"Make me yours," he begged. Barley clumsily mounted him, unsheathing his member. It was already hard and throbbing at the prospect of mating Ravenpaw. Slowly, gently Barley plunged into him, shivering in pleasure. Ravenpaw trembled beneath him, moaning softly. Barley began to thrust, his hips quick, but still going deep. Both toms began to moan louder. Ravenpaw clenched his teeth, bucking backwards to get Barley deeper. He yelped, panting heavily. "Faster! Deeper!" he begged, his member ready to burst. Barley smirked, pounding faster and deeper than ever, making Ravenpaw buck and squeal with pleasure. Their hips crashed together as Barley came heavily into Ravenpaw's tail hole. Ravenpaw came shortly after onto the ground, both toms crying out the other's name. Barley pulled out and both cats collapsed onto the ground, catching their breaths. Ravenpaw nuzzled Barley, his touch gentle. "I love you too Barley," he whispered before both Barley and him fell asleep, curled up next to each other, and their tails entwined.

 ** _A.N. I know this chapter was actually more a romance thing than a lemon, but oh well, it's cute. XD_**


	3. Lemon 2: multiple cats (lust)

**Cats: Jayfeather, Daisy, Mousewhisker, Hollyleaf, and Cinderheart**

 **Type: lust**

 **Requested By: ZWARRIOR444**

Jayfeather and Mousewhisker padded through the forest, Mousewhisker chatting animatedly. Jayfeather just looked annoyed, as usual.

"Hey," a voice startled them and the two toms turned around. Although Jayfeather couldn't see, he could certainly smell Daisy, Hollyleaf, and Cinderheart... And their overpowering heat scent.

"We're looking for a little, er, help. Perhaps you would be willing?" Daisy purred in a soft, silky sweet voice, laced thickly with lust. She rubbed her head along Jayfeather's body, letting her tail brush his sheath. Jayfeather smirked.

"Why should we?" he sneered, tickling Daisy's nose. Daisy pinned him on his back.

"Because we'll earn it..." she whispered, her warm breath tickling his ear fur. The next thing Jayfeather did was moan deeply, the Horse-Place she-cat was sucking his member. And good too. Jayfeather bucked upwards, panting and moaning. Daisy deep throated home, purring loudly. Mousewhisker watched jealously, his own member growing hard. He sneered, turning to Hollyleaf and pinning her down. Hollyleaf cried out, something huge and rock hard entering get virgin core. Her barrier broke like nothing and she grinded back against Mousewhisker. Mousewhisker moaned, giving no mercy to Hollyleaf as he pounded over and over right into her g-spot. Hollyleaf dug her claws deep into the ground, yowling Mousewhisker's name. She bucked backwards, moaning.

Cinderheart sat a little bit away, looking somewhat awkward. She sat down, feeling very turned on.

Jayfeathercame into Daisy's mouth, panting to catch his breath. Man was that she-cat good! "Time for your reward," Jayfeather purred, mounting her. His long member found her core and slammed in all at once, earning a long, low moan from Daisy. Jayfeather thrusted slowly, teasing the she-cat. Daisy closed her eyes, panting in pleasure. Jayfeather picked up the pace, his hips becoming a blur as he thrusted. Finally, cum exploded from his member into Daisy. Mousewhisker finished up with Hollyleaf and pulled out, walking over to Cinderheart. Jayfeather followed.

"Don't tell Lionblaze..." Cinderheart trailed off before Mousewhisker rasped his sandpaper tongue over her core, causing her to visibly tremble with pleasure. Precum dripped from her wet core. Jayfeather slid Cinderheart onto her back, his member still very hard and erect. He let out brush her core, causing her to moan softly. He pinned her down, licking and nibbling roughly on her neck. He purred, ramming into her and feeling the satisfaction of her virginity ripping away from the force. Cinderheart yelped, her pain soon fading into something much more enjoyable. She reached out with a forepaw, stroking Mousewhisker's member, then playing with his balls. She lurched forward from the force of Jayfeather and her mouth covered Mousewhisker's member. She began to suck and deep throat him, moaning and vibrating his member, which made it all the better to him. She came heavily, the warm liquid streaming down her back legs and onto the sandy earth. Jayfeather yowled to StarClan, releasing his own juices deep within her. He pulled out and smirked in her general direction.

"That was fun. We'll have to visit again sometime," the blind tom purred seductively.

A few moons later, the nursery had become quite crowded. Hollyleaf had given birth to two tiny toms, belonging to Mousewhisker, and Cinderheart had Jayfeather's. A she-cat and a tom.

Daisy yowled in pain, straining as she called for Jayfeather. The medicine cat rushed in, giving her herbs. Not long after, four little wet bundles of fur lay on her duskheart, all of them gray furred like their father. All three she-cats purred proudly at their kits, and finally, they all went to sleep, ready to teach their new warriors the way of the code.


	4. AN (PLEASE READ)

Hey guys! So I apologize for inactivity. I will update tonight if possible, but I just had a little problem. I have tried but I don't think I can write good lemons with +5 cats. They just aren't good quality and I get bored tbh. So from now on, I will be adding a limit of about 5-6 cats at most per lemon. Thank you for understanding.


End file.
